Happy Birthday Sehun
by oceanekim
Summary: Sehun harus merayakan ulang tahunnya seorang diri. Jongin sedang berada di Jepang untuk syuting dramanya. Sehun kecewa karena sang kekasih tidak hadir. Akan tetapi, Jongin sudah merencanakan kejuran kecil untuk Sehun saat Ia pulang nanti. (Hunkai/Sekai!fanfiction hun!top kai!bot)


**_Happy Birthday, Sehun  
_**

 ** _Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, EXO member_**

 ** _One shot  
_**

 ** _Rated: M_**

 ** _Warning: mature contents_**

* * *

 ** _Tokyo, 11 April 2017_**

"Kai-san aku minta maaf. Tapi benar-benar tidak bisa. Ada beberapa scene lagi yang harus diambil." Rawut wajah Jongin berubah kecewa. Senyumannya pudar seketika. "Maaf ya. Lusa kau sudah bisa _break_ kok." Sang sutradara tersenyum canggung dengan wajah bersalah. Duh, jadi tidak enak. Habisnya wajah Jongin seperti itu sih. Dia kan jadi tidak enak hati. Ya tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka ini sedang dalam proses syuting debut drama Jepang Jongin. Dan masih ada beberapa scene lagi yang harus diambil sebelum mereka libur sehari dan melanjutkan syuting di Jeju.

Jongin mendesah kecewa. "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Ujar sutradara itu sekali lagi. Jongin mengangguk dengan senyum lemah. "Tidak apa-apa." Sahutnya pelan. Pemuda berusia duapuluh empat tahun itu berjalan lesu menuju mobil van miliknya kemudian mendudukkan diri dengan kasar. Wajahya ditekuk dengan bibir yang mengerucut kedepan. Hyerim, manager pribadi Jongin mengerutkan kening melihat artis asuhannya itu. "Nini, ada apa?" Jongin menolehkan kepala kearah wanita itu. Kedua mata bulatnya berubah sayu. "Noona… aku harus bagaimana?" Kerutan di kening Hyeri semakin dalam. Dia tidak mengerti. "Ada apa memangnya?"

Jongin menghela nafas. "Sutradara tidak mengizinkanku untuk libur barang satu hari saja."

"Loh, memangnya kamu sakit? Kenapa meminta hari libur?" Giliran Jongin yang mengerutkan kening. "Noona masa tidak tahu sih?" ujarnya heran. Hyeri menggeleng kaku dan membuat Jongin memutar kedua matanya malas. "Besok itu tanggal berapa?" tanyanya pada sang manajer. Wanita itu terlihat berpikir. Sedetik kemudian kedua matanya membola. "Yaampun. Sehun?"

Jongin mengangguk kemudian menoleh kearah kaca disebelah kanan. Menatap jalanan Tokyo yang lumayan padat pada malam hari. Besok itu ulang tahun Sehun, kekasihnya. Iya. Sehun yang itu. Oh Sehun maknae-nya EXO. Sehun yang dinobatkan sebagai best dress man pada saat acara fashion week di Paris ketika dia datang ke acara itu.

Iya. Oh Sehun yang itu adalah miliknya Kim Jongin.

Kenapa? Tidak setuju? Kalau Sehun maunya sama Jongin kalian bisa apa?

Jongin menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dia menatap kearah ponselnya yang tengah menampilkan layar notifikasi pesan yang penuh dengan nama 'Sehun Oh' Jongin bingung harus membalas apa. Makanya dia diamkan saja daritadi. Pasti isinya dari Sehun yang bertanya kapan Ia akan pulang. Dan Jongin tidak memiliki jawaban yang akan menyenangkan hati pemuda itu. Ia tidak bisa kembali ke Korea sekarang. Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Tuntutan pekerjaan. Jongin harap Sehun mengerti. Tapi tetap saja kan? Besok itu hari ulang tahun Sehun. Masa sih Jongin tidak ada disamping kekasihnya itu pada saat hari kelahirannya?

Jongin berdecak pelan. Ia menggeser layar ponsel miliknya lalu membaca pesan dari sang kekasih.

 _Sehun Oh: Ni, pesawat kamu sampai jam berapa?  
Sehun Oh: Mau aku jemput tidak?  
Sehun Oh: Aku jamin tidak akan ada paparazzi atau fans yang tahu. Aku pakai mobil ku sendiri._

 ** _Send at 5:09 PM_**

 _Sehun Oh: Ni, kamu sibuk?_

 _ **Send at 7:02 PM**_

 _Sehun Oh: Jangan lupa makan ya baby  
Sehun Oh: Kalau sudah selesai syuting kabari aku secepatnya. Love you ni :*_

 ** _Send at 7.30 PM_**

Tiba-tiba dada Jongin terasa sesak. Dia tidak tega memberi tahu Sehun bahwa dirinya tidak bisa bersama pemuda itu dihari kelaharinnya yang sekaligus menjadi hari jadi hubungan mereka yang keenam. Jongin menarik nafas berat. Dia mencari kontak Sehun lalu menekan tanda panggil. Kemudian menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu pada telinga kanannya. Menunggu dengan cemas sang kekasih mengangkat panggilan dari sebrang.

 _"_ _Halo, Ni?"_ suara Sehun terdengar bersemangat.

 _"_ _Halo, hun."_

 _"_ _Astaga! Kamu kemana saja? Kenapa seharian tidak memberi kabar? Kamu dimana sekarang? Sudah turun dari pesawat?"_

 _"_ _Em… aku masih di Tokyo."_ ujarnya pelan. Tidak terdengar suara Sehun setelah. Jongin harap-harap cemas menunggu jawaban sang kekasih. _"Hun?"_

 _"Serius?"_ ujar Sehun akhirnya.

 _"_ _Iya. Pak sutradara tidak memberiku izin untuk libur. Dan masih ada beberapa scene lagi yang harus aku selesaikan. Aku minta maaf. Aku janji, setelah kembali ke Seoul aku akan menebusnya. Kamu bisa minta apa saja sebagai kado."_ Jongin berkata panjang lebar. Dia takut Sehun marah. Sejujurnya dia sangat tidak enak dengan kekasihnya itu. Kalau tanggal duabelas April itu hanya hari ulang tahun Sehun, mungkin Jongin tidak akan secemas ini. Masalahnya, tanggal duabelas itu juga merupakan hari jadi mereka. Tidak lucu sekali masa lagi annive malah tidak merayakan bersama?

 _"Hun?"_ Ia memanggil sang kekasih hati-hati. Terdengar helaan nafas Sehun disebrang sana.

 _"_ _Ya sudah. Mau bagaimana lagi?"_ ujar pemuda itu.

 _"_ _Sungguh, aku minta maaf."_

 _"_ _Tidak apa-apa."_

 _"_ _Hun?"_

 _"_ _Kamu ingin apa? Aku belikan."_

 _"_ _Aku ingin kamu."_ Hati Jongin sedikit tercubit. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dengan wajah bersalah. _"Maaf."_ Ujarnya pelan. Sehun memaksakan diri untuk tertawa. _"Tidak apa-apa. Kamu ada dimana sekarang?"_

 _"_ _Mobil. Aku dalam perjalanan kembali ke hotel."_

 _"_ _Istirahat yang cukup ya. Jangan memaksakan diri. Aku tidak mau kamu sakit lagi."_

 _"_ _Iya."_

 _"_ _Aku tutup ya. Good night, ni. I love you."_

* * *

PIP

Sehun menekan tanda merah untuk mengakhiri panggilan tanpa mendengar jawaban sang kekasih di line sebrang. Bukannya apa-apa. Dia hanya kecewa. Kecewa pada Jongin yang tidak bisa berada disisinya sekarang. Ia melirik jam di dinding kanan atas kamar. Beberapa jam lagi adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Sekaligus hari jadi keenam hubungannya dengan Jongin. Sehun berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang makan. Ia mengehela nafas berat sembari menatap meja makannya yang sudah tersaji beberapa makanan. Sehun yang memasak. Soalnya Jongin bilang beberapa hari yang lalu kalau malam ini Ia akan pulang.

Jadi, Sehun merencanakan kejutan. Dia tidak bisa memasak sebenarnya. Sekali-kali mungkin tidak buruk mencoba. Toh, untuk Jongin juga. Akhirnya dia belajar dengan Kyungsoo. Sehun tidak muluk-muluk kok. Dia hanya minta diajarkan cara memasak sup doenjjang, chicken galbi, dan samgyetang. Semua itu makanan favorite Jongin.

Sehun menduduki kursi makan paling ujung. Menarik nafas berat kemudian dengan perlahan menghembuskan. Padahal dia sudah tidak sabar melihat reaksi Jongin saat melihat semua ini. Sehun itu paling anti sekali dengan yang namanya memasak. Dia tidak bisa dekat-dekat dengan dapur. Jongin sempat beberapa kali meminta Sehun untuk sekali-kali membuat makanan sendiri. Soalnya, Sehun itu tidak mau ribet orangnya. Daripada repot memasak lebih baik Ia pesan makanan di restoran cepat saji. Tentu saja kebiasannya itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatan. Untungnya ada Jongin yang selalu memasak.

Mereka ini tinggal berdua. Sehun dan Jongin membeli sebuah unit apartemen yang letaknya dua lantai diatas dorm apartemen EXO. Yah, biar aksesnya mudah. Padahal Sehun sudah membeli rumah didaerah Gangnam. Rumah besar dengan halaman belakang yang luas dan kolam renang ukuran sedang. Tapi Jonginnya tidak mau tinggal disana. Takut ketauan paparazzi katanya. Lalu bisa bahaya juga kalau sampai ada fans yang menyadari. Korea belum seterbuka itu pada hubungan mereka. Akhirnya Sehun mengalah dan lebih memilih membeli apartemen yang sangat dekat dengan dorm mereka.

 _Guk guk! guk guk!_

Seekor anjing poodle berwarna coklat dan anak anjing bichon fries berwarna putih berlari menghampiri sang majikan yang termenung sendiri. Sehun terkekeh melihat kearah monggu dan vivi yang berlarian kecil disekitar kakinya. "Ada apa?" pemuda itu berpindah duduk bersila dilantai. Ia mengangkat vivi lalu memangkunya dipaha. Anak anjing itu seolah mengerti bahwa sang 'ayah' tengah sedih saat ini. Vivi menjilati dagu Sehun dengan tergesa, membuat pemuda itu tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan si 'anak'

Si coklat monggu juga tidak mau kalah. Ia berusaha menghibur sang 'ayah' dengan berlari-lari kecil melingkari Sehun lalu menggesek-gesekan tubuhnya pada punggung pemuda itu. Anjing poodle itu mengangkat kedua kaki depannya lalu meletakkannya di paha kiri Sehun dan menatap majikannya itu dengan kedua mata puppy-nya yang menggemaskan. Sehun tertawa pelan. Dia mengangkat monggu lalu meletakkannya disamping vivi. "Apa?" ujarnya pada kedua anjing itu.

 _Guk! Guk!_

 _Guk! Guk!_

"Iya. Mommy tidak jadi pulang hari ini."

 _Guk! Guk!_

"Mommy masih banyak pekerjaan. Kalian sabar ya. Nanti mommy juga pulang."

 _Guk! Guk!_

"Daddy juga rindu dengan mommy kalian." Pemuda itu menghela nafas berat diakhir kalimat. Memeluk kedua anjing itu dalam dekapannya.

* * *

"Aduh Baek! Hati-hati dong! Nanti kuenya jatuh."

"Yeol, awas lilinnya nanti mati!"

"Chen! Jangan berteriak nanti kalau Sehun dengar bagaimana?!"

"Sst! Kalian ini berisik sekali!"

Minseok berseru kecil mendiamkan adik-adiknya. Mereka sedang bersiap untuk memberikan kejutan pada Sehun dihari ulang tahunnya ini. Pria itu melirik jam ditangan kanannya yang menunjukkan pukul 11.57.

 _Dua menit lagi…_

"Hyung, Jongin tidak datang?"

"Sst!" Baekhyun menyerukan tanda diam pada Yixing yang bertanya pada Minseok dengan suara agak keras. Pemuda China itu meringis kecil lalu menggeplak kepala Baekhyun pelan. "Yixing-ge!" pekiknya kecil. Yixing tidak menghiraukanya dan masih memfokuskan pandangan pada Minseok.

Kakak tertua di EXO itu menggeleng lemah. "Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya di Jepang." Ujarnya lemah. Yixing mengangguk mengerti. Ya dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Jongin juga sih. Namanya juga pekerjaan. Dia tahu sendiri karena dirinya juga merasakan. Jadwalnya pada sekali. Makanya sempat beberapa kali tidak bisa ikut serta dalam kegiatan EXO. Belum lagi ada masalah dengan Korea dan negara tempat kelahirannya. Jadi, Yixing tahu sekali bagaimana susahnya ada diposisi Jongin sekarang.

"Pukul duabelas tepat. Yeol, buka pintunya." Ujar Suho berbisik. Member tertinggi di EXO itu mengangguk. Chanyeol memasukkan kode apartemen Sehun dan dengan sebisa mungkin berhati-hati untuk tidak menimbulkan suara.

Satu persatu member EXO memasuki ruangan. Baekhyun berada paling depan karena dia yang membawa kue coklat dengan tebal 30 centi dengan tulisan 'Happy Bithday Our Maknae' untuk Sehun. Mereka mengerutkan kening ketika mendapati anggota termuda EXO itu yang tertidur dengan TV menyala diruang tamu. Kyungsoo menempelkan telunjuk didepan bibinya saat melihat monggu menaikkan kepala menyadari kehadiran mereka. Untungnya, anjing itu mengerti jadi dia tetap diam tak bersuara.

Suho memberikan aba-aba untuk keenam member lainnya. Baekhyun melangkah kedepan dengan kue ditangan.

 ** _12 April 2017 00.00 AM_**

1…

2…

3…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY OH SEHUN!" Ketujuh member EXO itu berteriak kompak diiring senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah mereka. Sehun tersentak bangun. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan tergesa lalu mengangkat wajah dan mendapati ketujuh kakaknya berdiri dengan sebuah kue dan tiga balon yang berbentuk huruf 'O' 'S' 'H'

Sehun tersenyum kecil setelahnya. Ia berdiri kemudian berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. "Ayo cepat tiup lilinnya. Tanganku sudah pegal nih." Pemuda itu menutup kedua mata lalu menangkup kedua tangan. Berdoa didalam hati.

 _"_ _Ya Tuhan. Terima kasih atas segala nikmat yang kau beri. Terima kasih telah memperkenalkanku pada mereka dan terima kasih telah menjadikan Jongin milikku. Tuhan, aku mohon dimanapun Jongin berada selalu lindungilah dia dan jagalah hatinya agar tetap untukku. Amin."_

Sehun kembali membuka kedua matanya lalu meniup dua buah lilin yang berbetuk angka '24'

"Yuhuuuuu! Selamat ulang tahun maknae!"

"Ah, ternyata adik bayi kita ini sudah dewasa ya!"

"Tidak kusangka kau sudah 24 tahun."

"Makin dewasa ya! Jangan cengeng lagi. Jadilah laki-laki sejati. Nanti Jongin kabur loh."

Ucapan-ucapan selamat dari para hyung-nya di EXO itu membuat Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Wah, Sehun kamu masak ini semua?" Chen berkata takjub saat melihat ruang makan Sehun yang penuh dengan makanan dan belum tersentuh sama sekali. Sehun mengangguk. "Kalau hyung mau, makan saja. Tapi panaskan dulu. Aku yakin sudah dingin."

"Serius?" Maknae itu kembali mengangguk. "Ayo kita makan hyungdeul!" Baekhyun berteriak antusias. "Hun, punya soju tidak?" yang ditanya menunjuk kearah kulkas. "Asa!" menghasilkan teriakan senang dari pemuda Byun itu. "Bee, katanya mau diet?" Chanyeol menghampiri kekasih yang tengah sibuk memanaskan sup di atas kompor. "Hari ini dietku libur dulu Yeol." Ia menyengir kecil kearah Chanyeol. Pemuda itu hanya menggeleng pelan lalu mencubi pipi kanan Baekhyun gemas. "Dasar!"

"Baek, cepat bawa sup-nya kesini." Ujar Jongdae. Semua member telah mendudukkan dirinya dikursi makan. "Iya sebentar." Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat kegaduhan yang dibuat oleh kakak-kakaknya di EXO itu. Ah, seandainya ada Jongin disini. Pasti akan lengkap sekali. Sehun menghela nafas. _At least he is not alone on his birthday tonight._

* * *

 ** _Seoul, 13 April 2017_**

Jongin memasuki apartemennya dengan tegesa. Kedua anak anjing yang menyambut kedatangannya Ia hiraukan dan dengan terburu-buru membuka kantung belanjaan yang tadi dibawa. Koper miliknya Ia letakkan begitu saja diruang tamu. Jaket kulitnya Ia biarkan begitu saja diatas sofa. Pemuda itu dengan sigap mengeluarkan peralatan memasak dan meletakkannya diatas counter.

 _Guk! Guk!_

Ia menoleh kearah vivi dan monggu yang berlarian kecil dibawah kakinya. Jongin berdecak pelan. Ia berjongkok lalu mengelus kepala mereka dengan sayang. "Vivi, monggu mommy juga rindu dengan kalian. Tapi mommy harus membuat kue dulu untuk daddy, oke? Daddy sejam lagi akan pulang jadi mommy tidak punya banyak waktu. _So, be a good boys and play with each other at the living room. Got it?"_

 _Guk! Guk!_

Kedua anjing itu menggonggong seolah berkata 'ya' menuruti sang 'ibu' lalu mereka berlari meninggalkan Jongin yang sekarang tengah sibuk menuangkan tepung di mangkuk adonan.

Hari ini, Sehun sedang ada rapat dengan agensi. Entah membicarakan apa. Jongin tidak tahu pasti. Mungkin membicarakan proyek Sehun sebagai actor? Bisa saja. Kekasihnya itu kan memang berbakat dalam bidang seni peran. Jongin baru dapat kabar dari manajernya, Hyerim. Dan seketika, sebuah ide muncul di otaknya. Dia akan membuat kue ulang tahun untuk Sehun dan mengejutkan pria itu saat pulang nanti. Makanya saat turun dari pesawat tadi, Jongin langsung minta diantarkan ke supermarket untuk membeli berbagai bahan untuk membuat kue.

Sehun mengerutkan kening saat memasuki ruang tamu dan medapati sebuah koper besar yang terletak begitu saja dilantai dan sebuah jaket kulit berwarna hitam yang tersampir diatas sofa. Sedetik kemudian, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar. "Nini!" Ia berseru lalu berjalan kedalam. Tarikan bibir Sehun makin lebar saat mendapati sang kekasih hati yang Ia rindukan tengah duduk di kursi ujung meja makan bersama monggu dan vivi di kanan kirinya dengan sebuah kue coklat berbentuk persegi yang dilapisi buttercream putih.

Jongin tersenyum lebar menyambut kekasih hatinya. "Happy birthday daddy!" ujarnya.

 _Guk! Guk!_

Monggu dan vivi ikut bersuara seolah mengikuti Jongin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Sehun. Pemuda itu langsung menghampiri sang kekasih dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan. "Astaga, kamu kemana aja sih. Aku kangen." Sehun berujar lalu mencium pucuk kepala Jongin. Pemuda Kim itu balas mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku juga kangen." Balasnya. Sehun menatap wajah manis yang amat Ia rindukan itu lalu dengan perlahan mendekatkan diri dan mencumbunya perlahan. Jongin menerima dengan senang hati karena sesungguhnya dia sangat merindukan pemuda dihadapannya ini.

Mereka mencumbu lamat-lamat. Menyalurkan kerinduan selama beberapa minggu tidak bertemu. Sehun memiringkan sedikit kepalanya agar dapat memperoleh akses yang lebih dalam. Ia menjilat bibir bawah sang kekasih lalu memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jongin.

Jongin melenguh lirih. Ia mengaitkan kedua tangannya dibelakang leher Sehun dan sesekali meremas rambut kekasihnya itu pelan. "Ah!" Jongin berjengit kecil saat menyadari tubuhnya diangkat oleh Sehun dan diletakkan diatas meja makan. Mereka berdua masih sibuk saling menghisap bibir satu sama lain. Perlahan-lahan tubuh keduanya memanas. Membakar gairah yang terpendam. Kue yang tadi dibuat oleh Jongin sudah berpindah dan berada diatas meja dapur. Tangan keduanya sibuk meraba bagian tubuh dari lawan. Lima kancing atas kemeja Jongin telah terbuka dan menampilkan dadanya yang terlihat berisi. Sementara kaus berwarna merah milik Sehun sudah ditanggalkan pemiliknya dan entah berada dimana.

Punggung Jongin hampir menempel dengan meja kalau saja pemuda itu tidak menahan dada Sehun dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia melepaskan tautan bibir dengan sang kekasih lalu dengan perlahan bangkit berdiri. Sehun yang terengah hanya menaikkan satu alisnya bingung. Akan tetapi, dia hanya diam dan mengikuti Jongin yang membawanya menuju kamar mereka.

Jongin mendorong pelan tubuh Sehun untuk duduk dipinggir kasur. Dengan pandangan seduktif, pemuda itu berlutut diantara dua kaki sang kekasih dan dengan menggoda mulai mebuka kancing celana Sehun beserta resletingnya. Dia mendongak dan tidak memutus kontak mata dengan pemuda Oh itu. Jongin menyeringai kecil lalu mengelus gundukkan adik kecil milik Sehun yang masih terbungkus boxer hitam.

"Ah…" Sehun mendesah lirih. Hanya Jongin yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Dia menundukkan kepala lalu mengelus kepala Jongin. Pemuda itu masih asik menggodanya dengan mengigit-gigit kecil miliknya yang masih terbungkus celana. "Baby…" panggilnya. "Yes, daddy?" jawab Jongin diiringi desahan tipis. _"You know what you have to do baby boy."_

Jongin terkekeh pelan mendengar nada suara Sehun yang terkesan frustasi. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya kearah ujung boxer hitam tesebut. Mengigit karet ujungnya lalu dengan perlahan dan menggoda menurunkannya hingga sebatas mata kaki. Pemuda itu menelan salivanya melihat penis milik sang kekasih yang mengacung lurus kearahnya. Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya, mengendus batang penis milik kekasihnya itu kemudian mengecup kepalanya sekilas.

Hal itu membuat Sehun menggila diatas sana. Dia sudah tidak tahan. "Baby, lakukan. Puaskan dia." Ujarnya memerintah. Jongin menuruti ucapan sang kekasih lalu mulai memasukkan penis tersebut kedalam mulutnya. Pemuda itu menaik turun kan kepala sembari meremas dua bola kembar milik Sehun. Membuat pemuda Oh itu mendesah tertahan menikmati mulutnya.

Sehun menahan kepala Jongin dengan satu tangan ketika Ia rasa dirinya akan segera datang. Ia memposisikan dirinya dengan tepat lalu mulai mengeluar-masukan penisnya didalam mulut Jongin secara bertahap. Dia melakukannya dengan pelan saat memulai lalu menambah kecepatan seiring dengan intensitas orgasmenya yang akan datang.

Jongin memposisikan kedua tangannya mencengkram kedua paha Sehun. Sebenarnya mulutnya sudah pegal sedari tadi. Akan tetapi, Sehun belum mencapai puncaknya. Pemuda itu belum puas. Dan tugas Jongin belum selesai. Jadi, dia hanya bisa pasrah terhadap perlakuan kekasihnya itu.

"Baby, aku akan datang." Sehun berujar ketika Ia merasa akan segera sampai di puncak orgasmenya. Pemuda itu semakin cepat menyodokkan penisnya didalam mulut Jongin. "Ah!" dia mengeluarkan penis miliknya dari mulut Jongin lalu menyemburkan cairan cintanya pada wajah sang kekasih. Jongin membuka mulutnya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Tidak sampai beberapa menit setelah orgasmenya, Sehun mengangkat Jongin lalu membantingnya diatas tempat tidur. "Baby, aku ingin segera berada didalammu. Tanpa pemanasan tidak apa kan?" Ia berkata sembari memberikan butterfly kiss pada wajah Jongin. Pemuda Kim itu mengangguk karena sejujurnya Ia juga sudah tidak tahan. Ia ingin penis Sehun didalam dirinya. Mengoyak lubangnya, menyentuh g-spot terdalamnya, dan membuatnya berteriak nikmat.

Sehun tengah memposisikan dirinya diantara dua kaki Jongin. Dengan perlahan memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang hangat milik sang kekasih. "A-ah!" Jongin menjerit semakin keras saat merasakan penis Sehun yang telah berada didalamnya. Ia terdiam sebentar. Tidak langsung bergerak. Dia ingin Jongin membiasakan diri dulu. Semenit kemudian Jongin mengangguk padanya. Memberi lampu hijau.

"Ah!"

"Baby, damn you are so tight!"

"Daddy there! Right there! Hit me right there!"

"A-ah I'm coming!"

"Together baby!"

"A-a-ah!"

Keduanya melenguh keras mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Sehun mengeluarkan miliknya didalam Jongin. Mereka berdua terengah dan Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya diatas sang kekasih. Ia mengecup bibir pemuda itu dalam lalu memeluknya erat. Jongin meletakkan kepalanya bersandar pada dada Sehun dan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang lelaki itu. Ia tersenyum tipis. Mendongakkan kepala dan mendapati kekasihnya itu telah memejamkan mata dan tertidur pulas. Jongin mengelus punggung Sehun yang basah oleh keringat. "Happy birthday, Sehun." Bisiknya.

 **END**

* * *

a/n: *sigh*

...

...

ASTAGA! INI APA?! *ngacak rambut*

Serius, ini aku bikin apa ya? duh...

Sebenernya gak yakin juga mau di post apa nggak. Aku ngerasa ini alurnya cepet banget dan diksinya ancur parah :( aku ngerasa gaya penulisan di ff ini bukan aku banget. Gak tau kenapa ada yang gak pas aja. Cuma ya karena aku lihat ff Sekai di ffn tuh gak banyak-banyak banget, jadiinya aku beraniin deh update hehe

Sedih banget 4 hari yang lalu buka ffn pas hari ulang tahun Sehun dan gak banyak yang update ff Sekai (bottom!kai). Sedangkan pairing Sehun yang lain (gak akan aku sebutin pair nya siapa karena pasti udah pada tau wkwk) pada banyak yang update :(

Sebenernya ini harusnya di post pas tanggal 12 kemarin tapi karena satu dan dua hal makanya baru bisa aku post sekarang *sigh*

So, i hope you enjoy this one and let me know what you think about this :)

 ** _Love, Selena_**

 ** _Reviews?_**


End file.
